The TTV Podcast - 228
The TTV Podcast – 228 was released on January 1st, 2017 on Patreon and January 2nd, 2017 to YouTube. It features discussion of the highly anticipated BIONCLE G2 Art Book. Summary The episode begins with the cast members shooing 2016 out the door and the many crazy things that happened over the course of that year for the world and their channel, such as Pokemon Go, BIONICLE’s end, Vessel’s sunsetting, and their union at Brickfair. Quickly, they segue into the G2 Art Book, the digital version of which is available at the following link: http://biosector01.com/images/artofbionicle.pdf. Most of them can only access the digital version, but Varderan has a physical copy that he won in the “Show Us Your Makuta” MOC contest. Varderan declares that it’s G2’s worldbuilding MNOG, lacking only context. Meso describes the images of the Maze as “epic”. They proceed to fantasize about the glorious location sets that could have been if only BIONICLE G2 had been a system theme. At 22:20 in, they reach a page showing what appear to be circular objects in each region. Takuma and Var propose that they’re either Stargates to connect the generations or rings to channel each region’s elemental power. Eljay points out that the image appears to contain two letter ‘T’s and a ‘V’, which he jokingly suggests is a reference to them. They move on to the Creature concepts, and admire the Ability, Armor, and Weapon ideas for each, and Meso realizes that the actual Creatures match this pattern: Ikir and Uxar grant abilities, Terak and Melum provide armor, and both Akida and Ketar become weapons for their toa. Then, at 33:30, Meso demonstrates how similar his Ultimate Omega Makutar MOC is to Ketar’s Ability concept. Further down the line, at 44:16, they raise awareness that “Concept Art” is just brainstorming. According to Prpl, “it’s a lot of What-Ifs”. They transition to the Villains section. Takuma announces that the Soul Grinder image finally makes him want to write G2 fanfic. At 50:50, Var shows early G1 toa concepts, to demonstrate some concepts that rightly went through changes before being translated into sets, arguing “How come Lewa didn’t have a shark head?”. More weird concepts are discussed, such as “Umarak the Octopus”, Demon Warrior, “Black Ice Kopaka” and “Werewolf Tahu vs Umarak the Beyblade Thrower”. They come to a section featuring masks. Meso again laments the final version of the Mask of Control, and Varderan discovers that the two versions of the 2015 Mask of Fire seen in leaks in fall of 2014 were nearly identical. Bringing the discussion full circle, Jon and Takuma mourn that these world-building images and ideas weren’t shared through any media during BIONICLE’s run, not even on the website. Then, discussing a potential official G3, Meso declares that his faith in corporate LEGO to treat a BIONCLE generation properly is truly shattered, believing that LEGO is now interested in allocating resources toward the LEGO movies. Jon counters that if that’s true, then LEGO might be more interested in eventually bringing back BIONCLE with a real story for an LCU movie, but immediately warns that there is no evidence for this and no reason to remotely anticipate this. However, they agree that this would probably only work if BIONICLE was brought back as a system theme. They close out thanking LEGO and the BIONICLE team for delivering the Art Book to ease the fans’ pains. Meso encourages fans to go forth and create their own art, stories and MoCs based on these concepts. Eljay reiterates his irritation with Meso’s frequent complaints about G2. They finish by giving a Patreon shout out to Liam Quick. Links Youtube Category:TTV Podcast Episodes Category:TTV Podcast